Wizard's Tower
Wizard's Tower (DLC3) is the third official plug-in for released by Bethesda Softworks. Features *A fully detailed tower to explore. *A breathtaking view of Cyrodiil from the highest point in the land (if the Hero can ever find a time when it's not stormy or overcast up there, which seems independent of the weather below). *Simple furnishings including a bed for leveling up *An indoor botanical garden with alchemical ingredients, including Oblivion-native herbs and a nirnroot. *Summon atronach Familiars that obey commands. *Instant teleportation to every Mages Guild in Cyrodiil, except Kvatch. *New Spell and Recharge vendor in the Imperial City. *Upgradable furnishings. *Upgrade to fully functional Enchanting and spellmaking stations with no need to join the Mages Guild. *Upgrade to a laboratory that increases the Alchemy skill. *A vault with many chests and crates to store items in, guarded by imps. Upgrading the Spire Just inside the entrance, there is a hand pedestal holding the book Frostcrag Spire Memoirs. When read, it reveals that Aurelinwae at the Mystic Emporium in the Market District sells furniture for the Spire. Other new features *Aurelinwae in Imperial City's Mystic Emporium. *The Atronach Altar allows for the summoning of Atronach Familiars: **Flame Atronach with 3 Fire Salts **Frost Atronach with 3 Frost Salts **Storm Atronach with 3 Void Salts *Lennasaan: **Fortify Personality 10 pts for 800 secs on Self **Fortify Speechcraft 15 pts for 800 secs on Self **Fortify Mercantile 15 pts for 800 secs on Self *Rindsey provides a one-time bottle of the extremely rare Daedric Lava Whiskey, which paralyses the target, along with fire damage, whilst fortifying health 20 points for 20 seconds, and summoning a Dremora Lord for 60 seconds. *Pentamagic Loop, this enchanted ring fortifies Restoration, Conjuration, Mysticism, Illusion, and Destruction by 5 points each. That's every magic skill except Alteration and Alchemy. *The ability to get the Mace of Doom without using the console. (This IS a glitch, see the Mace's page.) Quests Frostcrag Spire According to a deed that's been delivered to me, I've inherited a property called Frostcrag Spire from a long-lost relative. I've marked its location on my map. At the next opportunity, I should make my way out there and inspect my new acquisition. Bugs *There are reports of a particular glitch/bug that makes the atronach's body freeze on spot after its death. This cannot be fixed, but means no harm; one can still summon another one. * This DLC appears to conflict with the Fighter's Stronghold plug-in. The Mystic Emporium remains permanently locked after it closes, which means that the only way to buy supplies for Frostcrag Spire is to pick the lock and break in. ** Picking the door lock then entering the shop turns it back to normal again until the next map change via fast travel and is not considered trespassing if done during opening hours. ** A solution for this issue is to install the Wizard's Tower after the Fighter's Stronghold. * It is possible to access a testing cell (TestBrumaHouseMid) containing the Mace of Doom and a room with a Sigil Stone which, when activated, adds more Sigil stones to the inventory whilst in the living quarters after deleting the Wizzard's Tower DLC files. Trivia *The PC version of this plug-in is no longer available on the Bethesda website, however, one can still acquire it as part of the The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Game of the Year Edition Deluxe from Steam. Appearances * Wizard's Tower be:The Elder Scrolls IV: Wizard's Tower ru:The Elder Scrolls IV: Wizard's Tower uk:The Elder Scrolls IV: Wizard's Tower Category:Oblivion: Official plug-ins Category:Wizard's Tower